


Sunset

by Mieudiary



Series: Reguri Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: I am no coward but this has to end with no porn, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/pseuds/Mieudiary
Summary: Red woke up to the bed empty, still warm from the presence just left but colder than his liking. It is the usual for Green to be the one woke up first, so Red got used to it, liking it is another matter though.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Reguri Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxELF21xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/gifts).



Red woke up to the bed empty, still warm from the presence just left but colder than his liking. It is the usual for Green to be the one woke up first, so Red got used to it, liking it is another matter though. Funny how if this was the time he lived alone, he wouldn't have cared less about nobody by his side. Funny how things changed, when he accepted Green into his life. The golden band ran warm on his ring finger, still so foreign yet undetachable .

Red gave a lazy glance over the clock and almost thought that it was the next day's morning, only to remember they actually fell asleep right after coming home from lunch out. So it is almost evening now, he could see the natural light from the window got dimmer. That meant Green should still be around in the house, if not cooking dinner right now.

He grunted and slowly sat up, looked around for clothes. The clothes were as scattered around the floor as he foggily remembered ripping them off from Green's body and his own before fooling around on the bed. If the majority of clothes are still here, that meant Green didn't bother to dress up just yet. Red smiles in self-satisfaction and gets off the bed to pick up the underpants his size. That is when Red noticed the glass door to the balcony was opened.

" Hey, just woke up?" 

Green smiled when he turned to Red, his arms folded on the balcony rail. With only a loose white shirt clung on his slim body was almost translucent behind the sunset light, he looked ethereal. The gingerish blond hair turned golden under the warm light, his brown eyes were like glistening with honey. Red nodded, eyes on those bare milky legs rubbing against the other thigh, the white shirt hem covered Green's ass fluttered to the wind dangerously, hid the pants area from the sight. At least Alola's weather would never get them sick no matter how thin they clothed.

Joining Green's side by the balcony, he blinks when Green naturally leans on Red's broad shoulder and their breathing slowly sync. It is peaceful here, they could listen to the beach waves from where they are, the view was opened wide and vast to the ocean from the second floor balcony. It is away from people's eyes which Red needed, it is exciting to go to work at the Battle Tree which Green wanted. 

" You don't get to see this often in Kanto, or any cities," Green said, regarding the view of the sun setting down the horizon." Look, see how you can already see the stars in the sky, when the sun is not yet gone. Isn't it the best view you can ever have?"

Red knows it is, but he wasn't really interested in looking.

There was something much prettier in his eyes. It doesn't need a specific time like the sunset or dawn, it doesn't have to be in Alola, or anywhere else in the world. It is already there right beside him. And despite he had witnessed it for most of his life, he didn't want to take his eyes off that person for any more seconds. 

After all, he had wasted years to be away from him, blindly thought that distancing himself and exploring the world were his escape.

" Red? Are you listening?" Green asked, a note of concern in his voice. Red didn't realize his expression must have shifted when he was in deep thoughts. He didn't get to answer, the wind picked up as the night curtain was closing down. Green's shirt hem wavered into frill curls with the gust, flew higher when he turned to face Red directly. Red blinked. His attention got destroyed when his eyes caught the hickey marks on Green's belly and below. A sudden thought violently reminded him that he did in fact find two pairs of abandoned underpants on the floor, one of which was not his own.

Woah...

There was not an ounce of shame nor an attempt from Green to adjust the shirt, he merely flattened the hem down and looked back at Red again. It was too late, with the image imprinted, Red's brain already gleefully joined the seven seas and drew a blank line. " --is it not pretty?" Barely out of the trance, Red had heard Green asked, and dumbly shook his head. More importantly.

A surprise yelp when Red moved over and lifted him up very easily. Hosting Green to sit on the balcony rail, arms placed on his sides to ensure his husband won't fall off, he looked at Green attentively. How dangerous the shirt hem had dragged up to above Green's mid thighs while he sat, his buttons were only half done, slit a deep V neck that Red could peak at the nice chest.

His lover didn't say anything when Red gently touched, popped open the shirt buttons (and found out that it was undone because most of the buttons were ripped off from prior interaction. Oops.) Green watched the shirt get loose into a straight line from his chest down to his abdomen, all stark bare to see. So Red really didn't hallucinate that fascinating sight. All the marks from their recent love making were bruised pink on his skin, Green wore them with pride, Red could tell as much.

Perhaps it is the sunset colour made Green's blush less notable, but Red could feel his warmth arousing when Red's hands gently pressed on the soft thighs, guiding them to open apart. The orangish and purplish light outlined Green's form, the white thin shirt became completely dulled transparent, the setting sun graced behind him like an unspeakable aura. 

" You are pretty." Red whispered, as if words escaped from his lips unwillingly. 

_You are the best view I have ever seen._

Green kept his eyes on Red, widened a little before softened. Their golden rings reflected the sunlight subtly when their hands brushed on each other. " I was talking about the sunset, you corny ass."

Red let out a chuckle.

[I enjoyed this view more.] His hands signed, but obviously instead signing the word 'view', he pointed at Green and in between his naked legs precisely.

" Hey!" Green slapped that perverted hand away, " Can't even appreciate a proper vacation with you." His lover sighed in exaggeration, yet he made no effort to close his legs nor hide himself away, letting Red admire his natural glory in outdoor light.

[I appreciate this.] Red hummed, traced a thumb along a pink zagged mark along Green's nipple, definitely from when Red bit his teeth a little too hard. Green slightly shuddered, hands on the railing to keep himself steady.

[And this.] 

"Ah…"

Red leaned in, pressed a kiss on a hickey on Green's belly. Gentle and sweet. He repeated the act with other hickeys, as if to say [this, and this, and here as well…]; at each, Green's divine body shyly trembled. Bathed in the last sunlight of the day, he smelled warm and intoxicated.

Despite where the old marks led his head to nestle in between Green's legs indecently, with himself one knee on the ground; when he looked up, Green's expression had melted into the loveliest look. Deep blush under the skin, his brown eyes half closed in a daze. Now the sun had gone beyond the horizon, the dark sky made those eyes shine greener more like emerald, affection is unmistakable in them. Red held back a breath, rested his head on the inner thigh of his lover (squishy), suddenly felt himself overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't dare to go further with his teasing.

To be looked at with so much love, he could feel the heavy weight of that gaze. Carrying someone's affection is a responsibility. Some say that its burden is a curse, some say it is a blessing, some say it is stupid. Whatever it was, it is a frightening and endearing thing to be aware about.

"... I love you." Yet Green's voice made it so simple like a feather, his gentle hand played onto the raven hair.

Red felt himself grew weak as his own cheeks warmed up, it was hard to keep his gaze on Green for a moment. He didn't reply but Green knows. Without the cap, Red's expression was bare and vulnerable. No matter how much time they had spent together, no matter that the rings had been the vow of their commitment. The weight of that affection still held, heavy and blissful.

And Red wouldn't have it any other way.

The wind picked up again, Green's shirt fluttered forward as he bent above Red as if to steady against the wind. But in fact, his body grows hot instead of cold, Red kissed the inner of his thigh and woke his arousal with his lips and tongue. A strong arm held behind Green to lift him from the railing and placed his feet back on the ground for a more secure surface. Green breathed a sigh and clutched over Red's shoulder, there was not much anything to hold on when they both wore their clothes next to nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Aknhy gave me a prompt:
> 
> "the sun is setting, and you say something about the stars shining prematurely against the purple and orange skies. you say it's the best view you've ever seen. but i'm staring at you, and you're the best view i've ever seen." red, to green
> 
> And this is what I came up with spontaneously. I hope you enjoy :")


End file.
